<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Etched Into My Soul by SapphicaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709133">Etched Into My Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites'>SapphicaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Homework, Love, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, عربي | Arabic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone has the names of their soulmates etched into their arms, Angela Ziegler has been puzzled about the Arabic letters on her skin, wondering what the name of her soulmate could possibly be. (Pharmercy, Modern/Soulmate AU, Fluff)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Etched Into My Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a rule in the world that when someone came of age, the name of their soulmate would appear, etched into their very skin. However, for Angela Ziegler, she'd been in quite a different situation.</p><p>The day her soulmate mark appeared, it was written in a language she couldn't understand. When she got older, she learned that it was in Arabic, the language of the Middle East.</p><p>Angela was quite surprised, but eventually, she realised the chances of meeting whoever this Arabic person was were very, very slim. There weren't many Arabic folks where she grew up.</p><p>So on she went, focusing on her real passion in life, medicine. Eventually, by the time she went into university to study her medical degree, she felt on course for quite a fulfilling life.</p><p>Yet, the mark on her arm would never leave her. She liked to wear long sleeves to cover it up, while other people showed off their soulmarks with pride. She felt if she showed off her mark, people would judge her or call her names.</p><p>While she was at University, she took a second class in Arabic culture and language. It was a fascinating topic, to say the least. Plus, it allowed Angela to pursue her goal of finding out who her soulmate was and to not draw attention to herself.</p><p>However, the homework she got was quite confusing for her sometimes. By this point, she considered it her best subject, but even then, she still hated the accursed, complicated tasks her teacher set for her.</p><p>She stared at the words in her textbook, trying to make sense of the task she'd been given. But it was no use.</p><p>Groaning, Angela plopped her head on the desk. It wasn't even due for a week and yet, Angela wanted to get it done as soon as possible. She was eager like that. Her teachers often said it was one of her best qualities.</p><p>Sure, she knew she rather preferred her medical course, but Arabic was important to her, especially if she was going to find out who her soulmate was. For a while now, she'd felt as though she just on the cusp of discovering who she was destined to be with.</p><p>But she had a feeling it wouldn't happen tonight. Not without getting a drink first anyway. Caffeine was the one thing she knew she needed in order to deal with that blasted homework.</p><p>As she opened her door, she noticed her dormmate and friend Fareeha walking back, carrying a basketball. She'd clearly just gotten back from practice, being one of the star players on their college's team.</p><p>"Hey, Angie," Fareeha waved, smiling brightly.</p><p>Angela just groaned and waved back. She'd have more energy to smile, but she was so, so tired out.</p><p>"Wow... you look pretty rough," she remarked. "Homework stressing you out?"</p><p>The blonde nodded. "<em>Yah</em>, it's driving me crazy."</p><p>"What subject is it?" Fareeha wondered. "Don't tell me its your Arabic studies class again."</p><p>"Is it that obvious?" Angela wondered. "I mean, I love the class, but the homework makes no sense half of the time."</p><p>"Sounds like you need a tutor," Fareeha remarked.</p><p>"Would you happen to know of one?"</p><p>Fareeha smirked. "Well... I may not be in the same class, but I think I might be able to help."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"My mom was from Egypt," Fareeha explained.</p><p>"Oh right!" Angela realised. She then facepalmed at the rather obvious fact. "Wow, why didn't I realise that sooner?"</p><p>Fareeha chuckled. "Tell you what. I'll get changed out of these stinky gym clothes and you get something to drink. Then, we'll get this homework of yours figured out. That alright?"</p><p>"Yes!" Angela said, grinning. "Yes, I'd love that, thank you!"</p><p>And so, twenty minutes and a well-deserved cup of coffee later, Angela and Fareeha sat down in the former's quarters, Fareeha helping Angela with her homework. Angela was glad she had a friend like Fareeha.</p><p>She... almost had a crush on her, but she knew that nothing really would come of it. They'd both likely have wanted to save themselves for their soulmates when they met them.</p><p>But, she was glad to have her company. And with her help, everything pretty much made sense to her now.</p><p>When the homework was finally done, Angela flopped onto the couch, sighing happily. "<em>Gott sei Danke</em>!"</p><p>Fareeha smiled, pleased to have helped her friend. "Bet you're glad that's done."</p><p>Angela nodded, stretching her arms. "And in good time too. I thought I'd be up all night dealing with that accursed homework."</p><p>As Angela stretched her arms, the sleeve of her black turtleneck was peeled back just a little bit, enough for Fareeha to see the slight Arabic letter poking out from it. As she noticed it, she raised her eyebrow curiously.</p><p>"Wait... what's that?"</p><p>"What's what?"</p><p>"That letter on your arm," Fareeha pointed out.</p><p>Angela blushed. Perhaps... Fareeha could finally tell her what the text on her arm meant. She reached down, pulling off her shirt to reveal the mark. The deep black mystical ink permanently etched into her arm.</p><p>"It's my soulmate mark. That's why I've been taking the Arabian studies class. I've been trying to find out what it means by actually learning to speak Arabic... and maybe get on well with my future soulmate wherever they are."</p><p>"Would you... like me to translate the mark for you?" Fareeha offered. "I could tell you the name of your soulmate."</p><p>"Alright," Angela stated, holding out her arm. Fareeha sat next to her, tracing her fingers softly across the ink crossing Angela's skin. She blushed from the soft, gentle touch of Fareeha's fingers.</p><p>Just then, Fareeha stopped for a moment as she read the letters back to herself.</p><p>Angela raised her eyebrow. "What's... the matter?"</p><p>"My name..." Fareeha replied. "What's written on your arm... is how you write my name in Arabic."</p><p>Angela's eyes widened. "Wait... does that mean?"</p><p>Her friend sighed. "I mean..." She shuffled down her sleeve, showing Angela her bare shoulder. On her skin was similar Arabic writing. Angela didn't need to ask what it meant.</p><p>"That's... my name, isn't it," Angela stated.</p><p>Fareeha blushed deeply. "Yes... I never showed you, because I didn't think you'd be my one. I mean... Angela is a pretty common name."p</p><p>The blonde blushed more, turning red. "You... you're really my soulmate... I can't believe it. I figured it'd take years for me to find my someone but... I was starring at her all along."</p><p>Fareeha sighed. "You... you don't have to throw yourself into this right away," she stated, rubbing the back of her head. "I mean... do you want to be with me?"</p><p>"Well... you are kind, have always been sweet to me... and I have to admit I've always admired those gorgeous muscles of yours."</p><p>"Mum always said having big muscles was a good way to attract girls," Fareeha remarked.</p><p>Angela leaned in a little closer, brushing some hair out of Fareeha's face. Finally getting a good look at her, her soulmate... she was gorgeous. Her hand caressed that soft, dark cheek and the tattoo beneath her eye.</p><p>And on instinct, Angela leapt forward and kissed her. Her lips pressed tightly to those of her soulmate, tears slowly dripping down her cheeks. Finally, her goal in life was complete at last.</p><p>Fareeha blushed... but then softly kissed back.</p><p>She held her soulmate close, silently promising that now they'd found one another... she would never leave her side.</p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p><strong>Author's note:</strong> First up on the Overwatch Bomb, a Pharmercy soulmate AU!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>